The Inquisitor's Prophet
by Rauden
Summary: With her foreknowledge as her only weapon, a seemingly normal teenager will have to survive a war, a power hungry magister and the meddling of her rogue superiors. "Simple. I'm someone from another dimension who knows too much."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Eyelids heavy. Dark and murky. Like a dream._

 _Fingers brushing my hair. Warmth on the back of my head. My mouth opens but there was a whisper—enigmatic but tender._

" _Shhh no words merely rest… there, there…"_

 _Nearing steps and creaking metal_

" _Bring it here."_

 _More creaking_

" _Why do this—?"_

 _Voice high pitched. More words but the fingers in my hair continue._

"— _Thedas' –good –mostly for hers."_

 _Words turning murky._

" _You—kill her?"_

 _No_

" _Mmm… well…"_

 _NO!_

 _Silence and then an amused chuckle_

" _Apparently not."_

 **Chapter 1**

My watch reads 6:30 am. I know I'm supposed to be somewhere at this time but can't remember where. Instead I'm behind a shrub with some kid, hiding from a group of cosplayers trying to kill each other.

They're very convincing and the red liquid in my shoe doesn't smell like paint and has a different consistency with food coloring.

However my attention remains on the quivering boy. I cover his ears with ear buds so the screams won't get to him like it did to me. Move his head in my shoulder to muffle the heavy breathing. He saved my life when he woke me just before the fight broke out. I'm determined to return the favour.

The noises eventually stop and we don't look. Neither of us move long after they are gone.

Monty is 8, son of a farmer

"Nice to meet you, messere." The title made me uneasy so I ask him to call me by name. "Yes, serah Ray."

My name's been changed to Serah and the second syllable of my actual name has been dropped. I don't mind and didn't correct him. So what if they don't know my real name.

He spoke of how he found me passed out in the forest while his eyes try to decide where to settle between my eyeglasses, knapsack and the bicycle at my side. Apparently, a bike is worth a lot more attention than the bloody skirmish earlier. Something inside me twists at the thought that it wasn't the first time he's seen it happen.

He spoke of his rescue as we walk while my eyes search for anything familiar. "So, I've never seen you before. Where are you from, miss?"

I answer and he looked confused but nod anyway. I adjust my ball cap to shield my eyes and wipe my photochromic glasses that has turned dark from sunlight. The kid stares hard and I try not to be creeped out _._ "Where is this place anyway?"

"The Hinterlands."

"Oh…" I nod slowly. I had no idea there was such a place but something about the name seemed familiar so I let it slide. First thing's first though and I pull out my phone. No signal. Figures. "Do you know where I can get a signal in here?"

"A signal? Signal what?"

I sigh, frustrated. "Look, I'm lost and I would like to call someone but I can't use my-" We made it to the valley and the first thing I notice was the huge tint of green in the sky. "…phone."

Okay, calm down, there must be some aurora borealis shit going on right here because that looks unnatural. Science can explain it but that's my worst subject and weirder things have happened, right? Nothing unusual here. I jump at the small tap at my side. "Serah Ray? I'm afraid I don't understand but I think you can ask the older ones for directions."

I look from the sky and then to him and then back. He moved ahead without even giving the green thing a second glance, as if it was normal. There was no way he did not notice that thing up there. "Er- kid? What's that?"

He blinked owlishly "You don't know? Well it _did_ just opened up recently. Mama and papa call it the Breach." He grins stupidly like any child his age "Funny name: Breeches. They say it releases demons and stuff and-"

I know I'm supposed to listen carefully about such things but the rest of his words fell on deaf ears. Because I didn't have to listen. I _do_ know where I am, what happened and more importantly, what _will_ happen. I drop my bike and land on a particularly thick tree root with my face in my hands, letting the boy rattle on as I slowly come to the realization of how fucked I am.

* * *

After a bit of insistence from my part and gaining a good distance from the dangerous areas of the forest, we sat under the shade of a tree, my things laid bare and Monty's hands resist (but failing) not to touch everything.

A pair of jeans, shorts, two shirts, a hoody, notebook, water tumbler…

I hear a click, followed by another and just when the boy seemed to get the hang of it, I seize the retractable pen. "Hey!"

"It's not a toy." I search for a distraction when the boy continued reaching for it. My free hand found its way to a Doublemint "You like candy?"

That did the trick.

"S' weird, bi' sticky bu' yummy."

"Just chew but don't swallow the sticky stuff." I sneakily turn my phone off from the boy, unsure of what his reaction would be like from synthetic light. No use wasting my batteries when I couldn't even contact anybody.

"Wha' not?"

"Else, it would stay in your tum tums in the next seven years."

Alarmed, he spit the stuff out on his palm and studied the spit covered gum closely. "Are you sure this is safe?"

I glower at him and he popped it back up, shutting up. Nobody gets to taste a piece of my home and spit it out. He's unknowingly chewing on a candy worth at least a sovereign. By giving it to the right manufacturers, I can make some cash if gum hasn't been discovered. Cash. Shit.

Hinterlands. The currency is gold, silver and bronze but am I on Orlais or Ferelden? I can't remember but one thing's for sure. "I'm broke."

Monty snorted "If you're broke then I don' wanna hear what I am."

"No really. I've got mone- er- _coin_ but it's not the one you use."

"Different currency? As long as it's gold, silver or bronze then it's fine but we can only give you Sovereign, Silver or Bit though."

"No, I'm not from… around here. From where I'm from we use paper and… nickel, I think."

"Paper? How does that even work? In here, we've got different names but the coins all pretty much have the same value." He mulled. I know my stuff can cost a lot when used right but I can't trust myself with money especially with how little I know about Thedas' workings. I won't know what I would do if 'Ferelden' doesn't contains the same words as the English language.

It was a plot that came right out of a dream, a storybook, a shitty fanfiction and I am _in it_. I know I was supposed to go somewhere so something must've happened on my way. Flemeth most likely. The intent is clear though, that I need to help the Inquisition like any good interdimensional character. But should I? And how the hell am I supposed to help Thedas when I couldn't even take care of my basic needs? I remove my glasses and massage the space between my brows. I need to start somewhere. "Monty."

He was stretching it now, pulling the gum apart but paused. "Mm?"

"Where can I get a job around here?"

* * *

Monty's parents thanked me feverishly for 'returning' their son to them. The moment we found them searching and calling his name, the boy visibly tensed. It was apparently his second nature to wander off even with mages, templars and demons about. The kid then pointed out that I'm searching for a job with nowhere to go(it has become a normal case after what happened to the Conclave) so then, as thanks, his dad sent me on another house which to my surprise, ended up being….

"Here we are." Dennet gestured to the stables. He rubbed his chin, trying hard not to be weirded out by my strange appearance and possessions. I looked relatively normal without the cap and would've removed the eyeglasses as well but not without worsening my already growing headache. Astigmatism's a bitch. "There's a privy at the back for farmhands and you can wash up at a nearby river." His chest puffed just the slightest bit and his tone turned gruff "I'll put Bron in charge of you. Make sure you wake up real early in the morning because you'll be helping my wife with the crops and then Seanna with the horses-"

He rambled on and I let him. In short, I help with whatever that needs helping. "So, uh as for your sleeping arrangements…" His eyes shifted to the nearby barn.

"It's fine, sir. A barn is a whole lot better than what I had and it would be a convenient place to watch the animals during the night."

"Well, if you say so." He scratched the back of his head. "It just doesn't feel right, y'know? You're so young and letting you do all this is-"

"I'm 19, sir."

"19!" His eyes widened like saucers. "You look like a minor!"

"I get that a lot, sir." Asians are like that even a halfy like me. Wait, do Thedas even have Asians? What's our equivalent then? Elves? Mm whatever. "Regardless of my age or appearance, you've given and trusted me so much with this that I'll definitely work hard. You can count on me, Master Dennet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I paddled and paddled, the weight on my backseat making it a little harder to balance the bike. We're chasing daylight.

"Yeah!" Monty squealed, bunching my shirt on his tiny fists "Faster, Ray faster!"

"Hey, watch it!" I pulled my bag sleeves tighter around my shoulders, ignoring the stares of a handful of people in the vicinity. In the week I've stayed here, they've grown a little accustomed to my bike and the boy's cheers. Thankfully, Bron's demonstration of how the mechanism works helped ease their fear of it being magically enchanted. As for the clothes: my plain long sleeved shirt and the brown trousers and leather boots I got from Seanna, Dennet's daughter, were standard enough to not raise any more suspicions. I still couldn't get rid of my glasses but I tend to wear the forest green headscarf Dennet lent and use it as a hood of some sort for protection against the sun.

I slowed down when we neared the house, spotting Elaina, Dennet's wife, waiting, a hand midwave.

"Hello, ma'am." I greeted as the bike halted and Monty hopped off his seat, removing his helmet. I open my knapsack, showing the woman the herbs: Elfroot, Embrium and Deep mushrooms.

"Hmm, yes, this will be a big help." I transfer the bundles in a basket and got a nod of approval. "As usual, you'll have to deliver these to the people in the Crossroads but remember not to bring little Monty, alright?"

I raise an eyebrow at the reminder. "When did I ever?"

"Oh you do your job well, Ray but I know you wouldn't be able to resist the boy's puppy eyes forever. I know Seanna never did and he has his ways." She threw a scrutinizing eye to the boy who pouted.

"B-but…!"

"No buts! And don't use that look on me boy, you forget that I've long grown immune to your so called charms." She pulled out a small pouch which the boy eagerly grabbed. "Here's some left over cookies. Now scram."

Already getting what he wanted, he scrambled off running and waving us goodbye. I wanted to point out that the cookies were actually freshly baked and only appears coincidentally whenever the boy comes over but I wanted to keep my job as well. "I assume you didn't get into too much trouble?"

I shake my head. "Their numbers have grown but as long as I'm on my bike, I doubt they'll catch me. Besides that, they haven't grown desperate enough to attack us civilians."

"Yet." A gruff voice added and we turned to find Dennet. "I assume you've collected the herbs? Good. The refugees are growing desperate and it would only be a matter of time before the fuckers raze the lands."

"Language!"

"Ahh Elaina… she's no child, am I right, lass?" He grinned, ruffling my head and I resist removing the annoying appendage. "I admit, at first I wasn't so sure about taking some strange girl as a farmhand but you're adapting, kid. Good for you."

Even as a college sophomore, I can honestly say that my first week in the Hinterlands was the worst experience I've ever had. Bron, my apparent sitter, is a pretty okay guy until he introduced me to a bucket of water and his howling laughter in my first morning. It has quickly served as my alarm clock whenever I couldn't be awoken- which is all the time… everyday, really.

He taught me how to plow for herbs and rootcrops but mostly for hay and grain which the horses eat. Elaina deals with interested buyers for roughage(it's what makes their horses the best and how it's made is a family secret, she said). Seanna helps with the horses especially whenever Dennet is dealing with someone who wants to buy some of the animals. She'd rather horseride and play with Monty than take care of the horses so now that I'm here, I do most of her work instead which is fine.

For dinner, we're having the rabbits we trapped this afternoon. I sink my teeth on a gravy smeared bread, trying to listen to the adults but failing because of the ongoing thumb wrestling match with Seanna under the table. She's good for someone who just learned yesterday.

"- am I right, Ray? Hey, are you listening?" She kicked me on the shin and I bite back a curse. I know it's supposed to be light but she's a horse rider, dammit.

"Er- yeah, that's right." What are they talking about again? Oh right, the attacks. "As I said before, their numbers are growing but more importantly, I think we need to focus on the rifts."

"Rifts?" The adults on the table stared, confused. Crap.

"I-I meant the small demon-spouting holes." I explained. "While it is true that watchtowers would be beneficial with the increasing war conflict, I suggest marking our maps with rift locations as well. Unlike the mages and the templars, the demons tend to stay close with their rifts. For now, that and setting up warning signs for refugees are the most we can do."

"So as long as we avoid the holes, we avoid the demons. Alright, we'll mark them while looking for suitable locations for the watchtowers."

"And I'm telling you, Bron, that travelling alone is dangerous." Dennet grumbled

"Whoever said I'm going alone?" My match with Seanna was momentarily postponed when Bron looked at me expectantly.

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Bron, no. You're not dragging the child with you." Elaina, the sweet woman, can be really protective sometimes. I can tell that even my herb gathering has been taking a toll on her. "She's new here and she can't even fight."

"You know she's a good shot, Elaina. She took down wolves before." It happened during one of my night shifts when three wolves, the blighted green-eyed ones, got close with the cattle. I wouldn't call myself good but I know how to handle a bow properly at least. "We'll bring her bike, it's quieter and, if it need be, faster than a horse. We just need to scope a good area. We wouldn't attract much attention, I promise."

He raised some good points because while we are employees, the safety of the lands comes first.

"It's gonn be alright, ma. If there's anything we gotta worry about, it's that Bron's fat ass would be too much for the bike to handle." Seanna giggled, knowing he cannot swear at her in front of his employers. There was a light thud, the beginning of a match of a more physical kind under the table while I think about how true Seanna's words were despite her teasing delivery. I look at Bron's dense build and felt my legs burning already.

* * *

We reach the crossroads and were bombarded with rumors about the sole survivor of the Conclave. People are already convinced they've found offender.

"An elf?" I'm not surprised. Most of my playthroughs were of elves but the question is which one.

"Worse. Dalish."

"What's wrong with the Dalish?" I ask, a little offended and he sighed.

"You'll know when you meet one." We paused when we see red and white robes. The Mother looked exhausted dealing with the sick and the hungry but brightened at the sight of us. We've been doing this for a few days now and it felt good when some of the others offered their greetings.

"Maker's blessings upon you, child." Mother Giselle accepted our gifts and bowed low. It's not the first time she's done this and Bron wasn't fazed but it still hasn't failed to unnerve me yet.

"Please raise your head. We're just doing our jobs."

"It doesn't make it any less of a good deed. I would pay you for this but-"

"No! No, it's fine. Just being decent human beings is all." Besides Haven, the Hinterlands was one of the places the refugees reside and with no Inquisition, food and medicines are in great demand. It makes me feel lucky to be with Dennet's family. Bron shifted at my side.

"Elaina packed some loaves along the herbs and here's a fella we passed by on our way. Hope you eat well tonight." Bron dropped a ram carcass beside the basket. "We would stay to help more but I'm afraid we need to be elsewhere now, Mother Giselle."

"Thank you again and safe travels."

I sit on the bike with Bron behind me, instantly relieved with the loss of weight. I was about to paddle when I hear a low whistle from some blonde guy who looks like a merchant. Ah great, another one. "Interesting thing got there. You selling?"

"Get in line. If there's anybody in Thedas who'll get this from her, it's me." Bron muttered. I feel a tap at my back and drove off. I pull my headwear further to cover my face from the stares. They're not accustomed to my bike yet and I don't want them remembering my face. "I'm the first one in line and you'll give it to me someday too, am I right?"

"Not in this lifetime." I mutter. No gold in Thedas is worth my baby.

"Aw, but I taught you so much! You'll find someone to replicate it at least, right? You'll be swimming in gold in no time. Seriously, I don't even know why you work for us." I hear ruffling paper behind me.

"Maybe when I find the right people. See any good spots yet?"

He's using my back as a table. "I'm marking one. Turn a bit to the right, map says there's Rift a few miles ahead."

"Roger."

"Who?" Before I could answer, the ground suddenly shook and I hit the brakes.

The sky lit up like a beacon, clouds in every horizon seemed to gather around the giant hole in the sky and then the demons fell no more. Those around us exploded in loud cheers, saying that the Breach was finally closed while others pinpoint at the visible scar in the clouds. Even Bron couldn't look away.

"Did you see that? What in Andraste's name was that!"

"Story progression."

* * *

I've been learning to differentiate plants while keeping my employers happy. Sure, my back is sore but it's a small price to pay for a meal and hay to sleep on. Fortunately, work and horse riding with Seanna were enough to make me sleep through the horse smell and the occasional crawlies.

Since the explosion in the Conclave, people have also been moving around, meaning more horses and more horses means more business for Dennet. Aside from horses, he also sells feedstuff and the plants Seanna and I harvest. I suppose that's why his family was mostly left alone by the fights, everybody benefits from him. Refugees, mages, templars, soldiers you name it.

So, what makes this day any different?

"What? Is this your first time seeing such a handsome mage as myself? Oh I wouldn't blame you, it's not like this is the first time you know."

Tevinter magisters.

No sound left my mouth but I must have mouthed his name because he was raising a confused eyebrow a second later.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" He casually leaned on the fence, curling his moustache with his thumb and forefinger. His other hand however dropped subtly at his waist, near his staff, just enough for a quick spell. This was not how I imagined my meeting with one of the companions was going to be.

I try not to panick. I look at him under the eyelashes, slump the shoulders, small barely there twitches at the end of the lips. It turns Bron to mush and you hope it's effective with the rest of his kind, sexual preferences be damned.

"Uh- sorry, messere. You just look really familiar… or maybe I've been working too long under the sun or something. Please don't mind me."

"Heat from the sun somehow gives you names of witty, charming and irresistible mages you've never seen before? You must teach me this spell!" His smile widened. "In return I know this trick that can make a man burn from the inside. They make these remarkable goat scream impersonations!"

"Okay, you got me." I put my hands up while my brain sizzle. He knows I know something and if I want him to trust me, I'll have to be honest while trying to act as sane as I can. There is no way I can get out of this without looking suspicious anymore anyway, might as well roll with the puches.

"I'm a seeress." I blurted, surprising him as well as myself.

He scoffed "Yes and I'm straight."

"But it's true!"

The genuine amusement from his eyes was a welcome sight. He's humouring me at least. "Alright, how about you prove it to me then, oh holy Andraste?"

"Well, what are you giving me in return?" Dennet's nice but I can't live on a literal barnyard shithole forever.

"Oh we're talking about business now, are we? How crafty… very well! I have some coin, I suppose oh and we have some cheese wheels in the back if you're interested. Nothing beats Orlesian cheese, let me tell you."

Something else comes to mind but I'll have to knock his socks off if I want it. I'll have to be careful though. Too much would end up making me look too suspicious, too vague and he won't believe me. "You're… going to be a part of something really big."

"You've got that right. I am a part of something big… if you know what I mean." He winked and I roll my eyes. I ignore the innuendo and continue.

"You'll get to meet new people. You'll fight alongside them in closing the Breach and fight those responsible for the explosion in the Conclave."

I figured that was enough and he seems to be contemplating about it.

"Fighting to prevent the end of the world, eh? Dashing. That does sound like me, I have to admit." He flicks a coin and I barely catch it in midair. "Tell you what, if that ever does come true, I'll give you a whole sovereign the next time we meet. If you ever find out anything useful, tell me, will you?"

I glance at the crown on my palm. It's more than I expected but honestly, what I want isn't money.

It must be because of the searing heat or maybe the horse manure is finally getting to me but when I see his retreating back, something told me that I have to do better than that. For a moment, worsening the course of events with what I know wasn't on my mind. I just want to go back home.

And if I remember correctly, at this point of the storyline, what he needs is…what _Felix_ needs is…

"A cure for Blight sickness."

He froze and I felt my blood curl.

"A way to cure Blight sickness and in return, you give me information."

He turned to me, eyes wild, skin paler. I found no hints of the smile from before, only suspicion, desperation but mostly, hope. "What kind of information?"

I breathe in. "Do you believe in the existence of other worlds?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There is a staff pointed at my face.

Honestly, I can't say that I didn't expect this sort of reaction but I at least hoped that somebody else would be present when it happens aside from the cows. But then again I was dumb enough to agree to speak in the barn alone so maybe I deserve this, I guess.

"What is the cure? Pray that you did not lie for if you did-!"

"I didn't." I replied as calm as I possibly can. I have my hands on the sides of my head, the way I've seen a few civilians and mages do. Mages without staffs can still do magic with their hands, after all, so most do this to hide the palms, just in case the other party thinks they're a mage. "I don't know how to mix the potion but I know of people who do. I don't have the ingredients but I think I know where to get them."

"No… no, you are making this up. There is no way some farm girl-!" He growled but in closer inspection, his staff was shaking. I understood, at that moment, why so many people fear mages. Don't get me wrong, I trust Dorian, I just don't trust him with a staff while heavily distressed. "Who sent you? Did _He_ send you? What is your intention?"

"Get away from her!" A high pitched voice yelled and I swore when a kid out of nowhere grabbed the staff and pointed it away from me. He hangs around with Seanna all the time and with her away… of course Monty would be inside the fucking barn. Before Dorian could do anything, I grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him away.

"Dammit kid, stop!"

"But he was-!" He still has his eyes on Dorian who looked confused, seemingly clueless on what to do with the child.

"Look, I appreciate what you tried to do but that was very dangerous, Monty. You can't just do something like that." Before he could reason, I interject. "Go home. Don't worry about me, he was just… very frustrated. He wouldn't do it again. He's a nice mage."

He still glared at Dorian who sighed in defeat and stowed away his staff and imitated my hands in the head gesture. "I'm a nice mage."

"Now, make sure you don't tell anybody what you saw, okay? Promise me." I held up a pinky which he reluctantly wrapped with his own seconds later. He gave me a tight hug that I returned before quickly running off.

"That was brave. Foolish, but brave."

"I'll talk to him later." I sit on a haystack, my knees still feeling like jelly. I glance outside and knew that our time is running short. Alexius and the rest of the Tevinters will finish their acquisition soon. Dorian will need to return after a bit.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about the boy?" I shot him a half hearted glare. Half because I know it was true. I could have left with Monty instead and make sure I don't die but I didn't. I could have sent the boy away to get help in case things don't go as planned but didn't. "I think he knew that he would never be in danger from me."

Because so far, despite the war and the demons, rarely do people dare intentionally kill children. Even in criminal society, that would be the lowest of the low and that's saying something. Despite not having personally encountered such, I _do_ remember Oren from the human noble playthrough in Origins so I know that they still occur.

"For you to defend me so fervently is strange given what I almost did to you."

"I don't think you'll do anything permanent without cause. Also, would you really kill me, knowing that I might have a cure to save your friend?"

"I suppose not but- wait." His brows furrowed. "How did you know about Felix? You knew he's tainted! How did you know all that?"

"Uh …I'm a seeress?"

"Of course, how could I forget. Silly me." He wearily joined me on the haystack. "I know I should be more suspicious of you since you seem to know quite a lot of things but for you to offer help alone… If you truly are sent by Him, I can't think of a decent agenda as to why He will make you do this."

He continued. "I can, however, understand why you gave the offer to me, of all people. After all, you're interested in magical laws, interdimensional hypothesis, dimensional travel and possibly, the distortion of space and time."

"Uh- I guess so…?"

"You don't look like a scholar… or a mage, so if I were to help you then I must understand the objective of your research. It might even be related to the Veil, for all we know. As someone who has been working alongside Alexius for years, I can say that I am familiar with their workings but I mostly specialize in thaumaturgy."

Thermata-what? "Er-yes, help. Help is good."

He gave me a withering look. "I would rather have someone with a basic understanding of such subjects but I suppose it's not my problem if you understood them or not."

I sigh, relieved. He basically agreed to the settlement so I decided to make do of the deal. "Becoming a Grey Warden."

Dorian looked confused. "What? What about the Wardens?"

"That's the cure." I said simply. We can't play around when we don't even know how much time Felix has left. "For the Joining, Warden recruits need to drink darkspawn blood mixed with lyrium and a drop of archdemon blood. It's why they are said to be 'immune' to the taint, because they already _are_ tainted. As for the measurements and where to get archedemon blood… that, I think you'll need an actual Warden for that."

Dorian stared at me, agape. "Do you usually give vital information this casually?"

I shrug "Do you really think we have time to waste? If we're gonna save your friend then we need to hurry."

"What about your payment? Your claiming of information for 'the existence of other worlds' is far too vague and broad a subject to pin on a single study. It would not be an exaggeration when I say that the books about the subject would literally fill an entire library."

"I need information, Dorian, not a friggin library. And besides..." I grinned. "I heard your teacher's pretty smart. Is that true?"

"How is that-?-" He blinked and then his eyes lit up "Ooohhhhhhh…."

* * *

After our talk, I heard from their camp that some other people will be staying here for backup in case the siege on the 'Red' (which is obviously a moniker for Redcliff) was to fail. This will be the time they will overthrow Ban Teagan in his castle, I realized and I wonder if there's a way to send a warning before they reach there. There's also talk of the 'Herald of Andraste' being on a (temporary) coma after the rough patch up on the Breach.

But what I'm wondering about the most is where the hell is Fiona and her mages? I know Fiona met the Herald in Orlais and told her to go to Redcliff so does that mean they're there at this time? Have they not made the deal with the magisters yet? The questions I have for Dorian began to rise when I suddenly hear my name from the dining area.

"Ray, can we talk for a bit, please?"

I turned and there was Dennet, Elaina… actually all four of them are there, all tense and looking at me. Strange. "Sure."

He gestured me to sit and I did. "Ray, you know we care about you, right? You're an employee and you may have stayed here for only a handful of weeks but you're like family now."

"Thanks...?"

"The thing is we don't know how new you are here exactly so we want to warn you about some of our… clients." Dennet said. "Do you know about Tevinters?"

"They're known for blood magic, slavery and some other shady stuff, right?"

"Oh, so you do know then." Seanna looked surprised before asking. "Are you then?"

"Am I what?"

Before the others could stop her, she clarified. "Tevinter."

"What? No, why?"

"Who is that man you were with?" Bron muttered. "He has a staff so he's obviously a mage but more than that, he's most likely a magister."

"Listen, all of them aren't like that, okay? Besides, I checked his palms and his wrists and there are no slash marks so I know he's not a blood mage." I lied. I didn't actually check them but they need to believe me. "Besides, if you really were worried about me then why didn't you stop me from talking to him?" They were dealing with buyers, they couldn't have seen us. "Unless somebody told you. Who is it?"

"That's-" Seanna couldn't look at me and I sigh.

"It's Monty, isn't it?" Damn kid.

"You admit you were with somebody then." Bron accused "Don't blame the boy. We noticed his odd behaviour ourselves and made him spill the beans. He didn't say much but did say you were with one of the mages."

I felt my irritation for the kid lessen. I couldn't disrespect any of them in fear of losing their trust(and my job and my room and free food…) but I couldn't tell the whole truth because this is obviously sensitive information that might get me(and them) killed. Before I could retort, Elaina calmly asked, trying to douse the heat.

"What did you do with him then? Ray, it's alright to keep secrets, all of us do, but if it involves the farm in any way, we need to know, darling."

"It doesn't, he was asking for a personal favour." I began to spin my story. They did say the most convincing lie is the one closest to the truth. "His friend, one of the mages, is struck with Blight sickness. He says only Wardens know how to combat them and he heard about that Warden in the West so he asked me if I could accompany him there. He said he'll pay me so…"

"What!" Seanna screeched in horror.

"N-now, now, calm down." Dennet looks pretty darn pale while his wife remained speechless. "I'll have a word with our clients on the morrow and try to convince him that-"

"Are you out of your mind!" Bron's voice was remarkably shrill "Have you ever heard of _rape?!_ "

This is getting ridiculous. I slammed the table before screaming. **"** _ **HE'S GAY!**_ **"**

There was a silence. I could practically feel the slow release of tension in the air.

Seconds later, I sat down, trying to even my breathing. "I don't know when we'll go there but if not tomorrow then the day after that. If you're worried about me slacking with my duties then rest assured that they will not be affected by this."

There was a knock which I gladly stood up to answer because I need fresh air and I doubt Dennet would have anything to throw at me to not go through with the Warden thing anyway. I love them like hell but I'm a rebel. I saw no existing route wherein Felix could be truly saved in the game but that's the thing. This is not a game anymore.

I open and it was Monty. He looked guilty and surprisingly, I wasn't even angry. We stood there for a few seconds before I broke the ice. "You wanna see something neat?"

* * *

We're on the floor in my room, at the second floor of the barn. Besides the few straws littering the floor, a chair by a window, a small cot Seanna got from the storage and the rest of my possessions, the room would've looked bare if it wasn't so tiny.

"We've only got until sunset and then you'll need to go home. So, you ready?"

I open my backpack and reach inside. I rarely ever touch my stuff ever since arriving here but I never forgot the arrangement. I felt a small rectangle and pulled.

"Hey, I remember that." He grinned.

"It's called a phone." I turned it on, the white Apple logo appearing screen. "It's the only one on Thedas and you're the first local to ever see it. We'll have to be really quick though cuz I wanna save the batteries."

My lockscreen(an SMT fanart) appeared and he stared at at it, mesmerized. I slid a finger and tapped the code, his eyes following every move. My finger quickly moves on the Images icon. "You mentioned before how you wanted to know more about where I'm from, right?"

He wasn't very impressed with the nature stuff but the images of buildings and cities stunned him. I tried to give a description for every one. On how tall they were, what the buildings are for and what's inside. I told him of the power of computers, electricity and other things the people here could only dream of. But surprisingly(and unfortunately), what he's most interested in is the people.

His interest diverted from my culture to my life. I turned the device off and began to recount what my life used to be like. Apparently, it's weird that I'm a 'grown up' and still in school. He said that only teachers and scholars do that here. "What's your brother like?"

"He's older than me by four years. He's a cool guy, I guess." I began to feel uncomfortable. Talking about them honestly makes my chest hurt but I can't break down on a child. I've told little of my home to the others but I've never mentioned family. I take my mind off of them with work. My culture is very strong on family and I've never been separated from them for this long before. The idea of never seeing them again is-

"Ray? You okay?" Ah shit.

"Y-yeah. What about you though? You're an only child, right?"

"Yup. I was supposed to have a sister though."

Wait what? Supposed?… oh. "Oh."

"Yeah, they weren't as happy ever since. Angrier, sadder." He mulled, no signs of dejection whatsoever on his face but it's remarkably blank as well. I began to suspect the real reason why he spent more time in Dennet's than at home. "They think I didn't understand what happened but I do. They think I don't understand a lot of things."

I'm not sure how to respond. I never had many friends and I've always been the quiet one in the group but I know when someone needs comfort when I see one. "Tell you what," I began. "It's a bit late and I can't replace her but you've still got me."

"You'll… you'll be my sister?" I nod. "That's stupid. Aren't we supposed to have the same parents and stuff?"

"Kid, there's this saying back in my home… Blood is thicker than water." He looked at me, confused. Oh wait, I don't think I used that right. How do I save this. Follow up, follow up. "…but love is thicker than blood." Saved.

"You're saying that love could overcome the absence of blood relation? That as long as our bond is like that of family then our difference in blood wouldn't really matter?" Huh. This kid is pretty smart.

"Exactly. So, what do you say?" I asked, a hand raised.

A slow smile stretched on his face before he shook my hand. "Deal!"

"Cool. And now to make things official… Lemme give you somethin' nice…" I open my pack, trying to find something appropriate, him watching at my side.

"What about that phone thing? That's pretty cool." I snorted and ransacked my own stuff until he laid his hand on something. "Hey, weren't you wearing this when we first met? How about this one?"

It was a blue cap with the logo of Playstation on it. I've never had someone borrow it even back home since it was never mine to begin with. It's my brother's. I was about to say a solid no when I felt my tongue curl. This boy saved my life in every way. I would've never had a job, a room to sleep on, food to eat, never would've met Dennet and his family if not for him. But that cap is my brother's and-

"Okay." This kid is my brother from now on too.

* * *

"Dorian, why did you bring me here and who is this?" Felix asked quietly. I honestly think he shouldn't be moving around so much but Dorian agreed that if he and I were to come to an agreement, then Felix needs to know so he took him away from his tent at midnight since the Tevinters decided to stay nearby til morning. This is one of the safest places in the Hinterlands, after all.

"Her name is… uh… " Ah, I knew I was forgetting something.

"Ray. My name is Ray." I gestured them to enter my room. "As for why we're here, it's because we can't be overheard by anybody. That and I need to show Dorian some things."

We got in and there was an awkward tension because we barely fit inside and there's only one chair. I gesture Felix to sit.

"No, I'm alright. Please take it." He's a gentleman apparently and I can't let an endangered specie die.

Dorian beat me to the punch.

"She knows a way to cure you." Seconds passed and Felix dropped on the chair. "The cure is to become a Grey Warden. We need darkspawn and archedemon blood and lyrium. Oh, and an actual Grey Warden to mix one so the dose won't kill you."

"Er- actually-" I interrupt. "Not everyone survives the Joining so..."

"We need an actual Grey Warden so the dose won't _outright_ kill you." Dorian corrected himself.

Felix turned mute and if he looked pale before, he's like paper now. The chance to live longer must be blowing his mind. We gave him a minute to let that sink in. "Are you- are you serious?" We nodded "Isn't this- isn't this going a little too fast? I mean, what should we do? Father will want to hear about this, you know."

"Not to offend, Felix but Gereon is a little-"

"He changed because of me! You know this, Dorian. He wouldn't have joined the Elder One if not for-!" He stopped and looked at me as though realizing that I was still there. "I-I mean-…"

"It's alright, I know about Corypheus. Continue."

"Corypheus…?"

"Corypheus. You know, the Elder One's name." Felix was downright scandalized while Dorian was just a tad bit surprised.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised anymore but…" Dorian shook his head. "We'll have to talk about subtlety after this."

"Dorian, where in the nine nations of Thedas did you get this girl?" Felis hissed quietly as though I wouldn't be able to hear it in a friggin 40-ish square feet room.

"Outside Dennet's house, pulling weeds." At Felix's incredulous face, Dorian assured. "Don't worry. We're safe from her… I think."

"Let's go back to Alexius…" I said. "Should he be made aware or not?"

"With his alliance with the Elder One, he's been closely observed so I doubt he could be of any help. I think we should make sure that we attain the cure first, don't you think?" Dorian said. "We've got no problems with lyrium. As for Darkspawn blood… it has been ten years since the Blight so we can only find them on the Deep Roads. I assume Archdemon blood can only be obtained from a Grey Warden."

"There's a darkspawn outbreak in the Storm Coast but we can just hire someone for that since it might take too much time. Getting a Grey Warden is the trickiest part…" I said

Felix brightened "I heard of a Grey Warden here in the Hinterlands."

"Oh, him. He's no-" I pause, remembering something. "On second thought, that might work."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Ah Ray, you doubt too much… what is it that you're going to say?"

I didn't want to crush their hopes so soon so… "You'll see."

"You seem to know quite a lot of things, serah Ray."

"Of course she does, she's a seeress." Before Felix could inquire further, Dorian pulled him by his arm. "Now that that's over with, off to bed with you

"Your sickness might worsen if you stress too much, Felix. You'll be giving us more time if you go rest. Now, go!" With Felix's sickly state, he was easily pushed out of the door. He waited until the steps downstairs faded before turning to me. "So, what is it that you want to show me?"

Oh, that's right. "It's about your end of the bargain."

"I understand that you want your information, Ray but with Alexius as he is..."

I shake my head. "It's not about that." I head straight to a small lump in the corner of the room, strewn over by stitched sacks to hide from prying eyes.

"Now that we will be working together, I figured that it's pretty unfair that I know all about you while you know nothing about me. Besides that, you said that for you to help me properly, that you would need a deeper understanding of why I need to learn about 'other worlds' in the first place. Believe me when I tell you that my reasons would be a little… hard to believe without evidence."

Out of Dorian's sight, I open my bag and retrieved something I find acceptable and held it up for him to see.

He looked baffled, unsure of how to react with something that must've looked so alien looking. It is a look I know too well. "A notebook and… a metal stick?"

"It's called a 'pen.'" I open my Cattleya book with several compiled fillers inside, flipping on the last page which every normal student doodles on. "Back home, this is our version of your 'quill'."

I clicked the pen and drew random lines on paper, keeping an eye for any violent reactions. He was taking it way better than expected so I gently handed him the pen.

He curiously examined the object. "So very intricate. I assume there is a built in storage for ink but it makes me wonder how such a thing could be made… unless it's widely produced. May I unscrew this, please?" I nod, silently noting of the existence of screws. I may have been staying here for a few weeks but a farm could only give you such an overview of Thedas that I still tend to surprise people with my world's basic knowledge. So in turn, they surprise me with my ignorant ways in hunting and pulling rootcrops. "Fascinating."

I expected him to be finished after a few minutes but when twenty minutes passed, I clear my throat, making him jump. "You know I don't mind lending that to you in the morning, right?"

"Oh, right. But may I ask you one last thing then? I didn't want to offend you at first but now that you showed me this, I must ask…" He pointed a finger to my face. "What is that in your eyes? I'm quite sure that they were dark yesterday but now it's not. Are they perhaps a special type of goggles or…?"

"They're glasses, not goggles. I wear them because they're prescription. They don't help me see but after a few hours without them, I get severe headaches." I said before continuing. I removed it, silently surprised with the lack of cracks. "As for the shade, the lenses are photochromic, which means they darken in the sunlight. It's uh- useful when I'm working in the field so that I wouldn't always have to squint under the sun."

I gesture it to him. He accepted them cautiously and inspected the article.

"Goggles are mostly worn by blacksmiths and potion masters. Glasses. I've seen a handful of people in Orlais wear them as prescription but most others for fashion. They were all well off and none of them had something as intricate as this one." His fingers played the nose pads and temples. "This malleability. I don't recognize this material."

"Plastic."

"Plas-tic. It-it looks useful." He stuttered and shakily handed it back which made its way to my face again. He sighed and wearily took the only chair in the room, a hand massaging his temple, probably with all the new information. "I… think I know what you're getting at now."

I expected him to get it but his dreary reaction stunned me. "You… You're not surprised?"

"Surprised? A little bit, I suppose. When you've been working for Gereon for as long as I have, you'll begin to believe that nothing's impossible anymore. Though I must admit, I've never met someone with this sort of… circumstance. Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Not unless you're thinking of something dirty." I jest, trying to lighten his mood. Even I know what happens when a man and a woman were alone in a room, not to mention past midnight. "I doubt you'll do anything of the sort though. I'm not exactly your type."

"Huh. Speaking of my type…" He smiled slyly. "Who is that other man besides Dennet working in the stables?"

I blinked before bursting out laughing.

 **AN: I have plans so please bear with me. Thank you for the support!**


End file.
